


Wrongness

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of classic companions, TARDIS is sad, Year That Never Was, she doesn't like being a paradox machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: "She felt wrong. This wasn’t right, she wasn’t supposed to feel the strain of making a paradox. She screamed in silence, wondering where he was – her Thief. Why hadn’t he stopped this from happening?"





	Wrongness

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing a thing for a series I'm gonna start soon about the Year that Never was, and I had a sudden though - what happened to the TARDIS through all this? We know she was a Paradox Machine, but I bet she didn't like it that much. 
> 
> I'm going to post a series eventually called Stories that Never were, a collection of stories from the year that never was. This may end up joining that series, but I have no idea. XD

She felt wrong. This wasn’t right, she wasn’t supposed to feel the strain of making a paradox. She screamed in silence, wondering where he was – her Thief. Why hadn’t he stopped this from happening?

  She felt wrong. Everything the Survivor was doing to her was wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen! She was making a paradox, changing history. Why couldn’t she stop? What was happening?

  She didn’t know how long she had been like this, the _wrongness_ clinging to her. Then she felt his presence – her Thief was here. He could stop the pain, the wrongness, and then they could run away again. She could take him to see the stars. They could be together again.

  But he didn’t save her, he didn’t stop the wrongness. He knew what she had become. She felt the anguish in his mind when he saw what the Survivor had done to her. But he had left again, left her alone.

  He was still here – but the Survivor had him. He had tried to stop the Survivor and save her but he couldn’t. And then the wrongness doubled.

  She was the cause of it. She caused the two timelines to collide. She caused the humans from their future to kill the humans from their past. She screamed in silence all through that year but no one could hear her. The wrongness made her want to destroy herself, but she couldn’t. She could only do what the Survivor told her to.

  She could feel her Thief’s friends down below, the ones who had live in her and travelled with him to distant stars. She felt their presence every time she was on Earth but didn’t often meet them again.

  She felt the Protector with her children – oh her children, far too young. She felt the Solider, loyal to the last. She felt the Warrior, who burned in a brilliant explosion – a fitting ending, really. She felt the Teachers, separated by _her_ paradox. She felt them all, some living, some dying. And she mourned for her Thief’s friends.

  She followed the Wanderer as she travelled the world – if she didn’t focus on something she would go mad because of the wrongness. It was easiest to follow her– the Wanderer carried a part of her, one of her keys.

  And she screamed. She screamed for so long because it was _so wrong_. She wanted to run, but she couldn’t.

  And then it changed. She felt the Wanderer return. She felt the world singing, singing of her Thief. She felt the world changing. And she felt him.

  He was wrong as well. She didn’t want him to come inside, but she knew he was a friend of her Thief. He stopped the wrongness. He changed it, sent the humans from the future back into their own time. And the wrongness was gone. His wrongness was still there of course, but she could cope with that now. The wrongness was gone and she was free! She was free again! She was free to travel the stars! Free to dance with her Thief! She was free and the wrongness was gone!

   Her Thief returned and she felt his grief. She tried to comfort him but he didn’t let her in. The Survivor was a survivor no more, and her Thief was The Last again. She felt his sadness and she shared it.

  Then the Wanderer left, and it was just them again. Just her Thief and herself, dancing through the stars, putting things right, changing the wrong. And she was happy, oh so happy, because she wasn’t wrong anymore! She was free and so was he!


End file.
